This invention relates to apparatuses and methods for filling flangeless containers, especially pre-filled syringes and drug cartridges.
Pre-filled syringes and drug cartridges are known. In particular, pre-filled syringes having a flange at an open end of the syringe barrel are known. With reference to FIG. 1, a syringe container 10 includes flange 30 disposed at open end 20 of the container 10. During the filling process, a plurality of syringe containers 10 are typically stored in a nest or tray 40, having a planar floor 50. Each individual container 10 is supported by a tubular support 60 extending upwardly from the floor 50. Further, during the filling process a set of containers 10 may be removed from the nest 40 by the engagement of transport rods 70 which can be moved into position underneath the flange 30 to allow the container 10 to be picked up, moved to a filling station, and then moved back into the tray 40. Much of the currently installed filling equipment is designed for use with flanged containers.
Flangeless containers such as pre-filled drug cartridges may be used in auto-injectors. A flange is typically not necessary to support a cartridge used in an auto-injector. Indeed, providing a flange on a cartridge intended for use in an auto-injector may be undesirable, as a conventional flange would require additional and unnecessary space, and undesirably increase the overall physical envelope of the auto-injector.
It would be desirable to provide methods and apparatuses which would allow flangeless drug containers to be filled using conventional filling equipment designed for use with flanged drug containers.